


Царапинка

by IsseyaLavellan



Series: Invisible mistake [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Adopted Children, Children, Circle of Magi, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsseyaLavellan/pseuds/IsseyaLavellan
Summary: 9:30 год Века Дракона. Киркволл. Счастливая жизнь маленькой эльфийки изменилась из-за царапинки.
Series: Invisible mistake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669417
Kudos: 2





	Царапинка

Тишину крохотной комнатки то и дело нарушал шум с улицы. Жизнь в Нижнем городе начинала кипеть ещё на рассвете, но именно к полудню гул голосов достигал окон самых высоких зданий. И самых дорогих, как неоднократно говорил сэр Артемис, хозяин скромных комнат, одну из которых сейчас занимала маленькая сонная девочка.

Далия была бы рада поваляться в кровати ещё немного, но городской шум настойчиво манил начать наконец этот день. Да и не спалось как-то. Всё равно спать страшно, а по пробуждении голова кружится от кошмаров.

Выскользнув из-под одеяла, девочка тихо подошла к стулу с висящим на нём тряпьём. Через минуту у неё получилось натянуть на себя длинное тяжёлое платье из плотной зелёной ткани, так подходившей под цвет глаз. Оно прекрасно согревало, спасая от холодной сырости города цепей. Следом девочка надела серые шерстяные чулки и мягкие домашние сапожки. Завершая свой утренний туалет, Далия умыла лицо из чаши с водой и заплела волосы в две рыжие косички, обнажив свои острые уши.

С момента пробуждения девочка ни на миг не прекращала прислушиваться. Хотя шум с улицы сбивал с толку, Далия всё равно старалась расслышать даже самый тихий звук из других комнат, чтобы понять одна ли она в доме. Она сразу заметила заправленную кровать своей бабушки и решила, что, быть может, найдёт её на кухне, но и оттуда не доносилось ни единого звука. Значит, бабушка скорее всего ушла. Ведь даже вышивая или прибираясь, она всегда напевала монотонную мелодию, от которой девочка обычно и просыпалась. Но сейчас было тихо.

Кроме Далии и её бабушки, работавшей здесь служанкой, дома мог находиться только сэр Артемис. Однако будучи владельцем жилища, он появлялся в нём не чаще нескольких раз в неделю. Ему, как рыцарю-капитану храмовников Киркволла, полагалась собственная комната в казармах Каземат. Там он и проводил большую часть времени, пока не решал отдохнуть от дел. Но и тогда сэр Артемис заранее посылал весточку, чтобы бабушка успела приготовить всё к его недолгому возвращению. Вчера такой весточки не пришло, значит и дома сэра Артемиса быть не должно.

Тем не менее в коридор Далия вышла на цыпочках. Тихонечко прошлась до самого выхода, заглядывая в каждую открытую дверь. Действительно, дома пусто. А значит, Далии выпал редкий шанс заняться чем-нибудь интересным, можно даже сказать — запретным.

Девочка тихонько толкнула приоткрытую дверь. Кабинет сэра Артемиса всегда был для Далии кладезем интересностей. Ни кухня, ни гостевая комната, ни маленькая каморка девочки не могли сравниться с тесным кабинетом насыщенностью. Здесь едва умещался стол и шкаф, единственное окно, закрытое плотными шторами, занимало почти всю стену. На столе царил хаос из бумаг, карандашей, кистей и красок. На уголке лежала аккуратно сложенная стопка с рисунками Далии, пока все собственные художества сэр Артемис предпочитал прятать под замок. Шкаф от пола до потолка был заполнен самыми разнообразными книгами. На стене справа от входа висел красочный гобелен. Он пестрел от множества маленьких лиловых буковок и золотых корон, но любая попытка Далии подробнее его рассмотреть заканчивалась скучающим зевком. На ещё одной маленькой дверце, покрытой зеркальной мозаикой, Далия тоже не задержала взгляд. Сейчас её волновал только шкаф.

Десятки книг прятались за стеклянными дверцами. Старинные и совсем новые, они теснили друг друга, пока на средней, самой удобной для взгляда полке одиноко лежал громадный том Песни Света. На кожаной обложке красовался портрет пророчицы Андрасте в короне и с мечом.

Нарисованная женщина сурово смотрела прямо в глаза девочке, и Далию так и подмывало ответить ей таким же взглядом. Она ещё не забыла, какими трудными были для неё уроки чтения по этой книге: несколько часов мучительного чтения по слогам под присмотром сэра Артемиса, целая неделя старательного переписывания стихов, строчки за строчкой, бессонная ночь заучивания наизусть и, наконец, торжественное выступление перед ужином.

Главным зрителем этого представления был сэр Артемис. Иногда к нему присоединялась красная леди, единственная частая гостья в этом доме. Реди, как её называл сэр Артемис, Далие очень нравилась. Величественная и прекрасная, она напоминала пророчицу своими густыми платиновыми волосами и прямой осанкой, но её ярко-голубые глаза не смотрели так же сурово как на картинке. Перед выступлением женщина отстранённо следила за каждым движением девочки, но когда Далия начинала нараспев рассказывать выученный отрывок, на лице леди появлялась тёплая улыбка, которой было невозможно добиться от рисунка из надоевшей книжки.

Долгие месяцы учёбы, однако, принесли свои плоды. Научившись как следует читать, Далия открыла для себя мир интересных рассказов, от которых ломился шкаф. И хотя книги ей выдавал сэр Артемис, чтение оказалось интереснее, чем бесконечные беседы с бабушкой.

Стоит ли говорить, что в отсутствие сэра Артемиса путь в его кабинет был для девочки заказан? Будь бабушка дома, она бы уже давно разбудила Далию, дала бы ей задание и следила за каждым шагом. Но ведь её дома не было…

Зато оставалась книга. Совсем новый том стоял на последней полке. Невзрачная обложка не привлекла бы особого внимания, если бы девочка не знала, что за чудеса под ней таятся — яркие, детальные зарисовки драконов, пейзажи диких мест, где обитают эти волшебные существа. Увидев эту книгу впервые двумя неделями ранее, Далия успела её немного полистать. Рассмотрела бы поподробнее, если бы не зациклилась на витиеватых цепочках незнакомых букв. В панике она разглядывала непонятные слова, когда вернулся сэр Артемис и отобрал книгу. Но сейчас ей никто не помешает. Особенно если она поторопится.

Единственной помехой сейчас была высота. До последней полки не дотягивалась даже бабушка, что уж говорить о Далие, маленькой девочке, к тому же эльфийке. Но проблема легко решалась при помощи стула.

Далия открыла стеклянные дверцы, оценивая необходимую высоту. Обычного стула было бы недостаточно, но если на него положить книги, могло получиться. Стул она вытащила из-за стола, поставила его поближе к шкафу и построила на нём небольшую башенку из книг. Конструкция выглядела неустойчивой, но подгонял риск быть застигнутой врасплох.

Оставив сапожки на полу, девочка осторожно взобралась сначала на стул, а затем и на стопку книг. Добившись хрупкого равновесия, Далия попробовала дотянуться до последней полки. Всё равно далеко. Она совсем чуть-чуть не доставала до нужной высоты, но стул стоял недостаточно близко. Так же осторожно девочка слезла на пол, поставила стул вплотную к шкафу, а стопку подвинула на самый край сиденья, не забыв добавить ещё одну книжку.

Вторая попытка обещала быть удачнее. Хотя последняя подложенная книга оказалась неприятно скользкой, Далия не собиралась её менять — ей хотелось поскорее дотянуться до столь желанного тома. У девочки получилось её коснуться, но одно неловкое движение и неловкие пальцы толкнули книгу вглубь полки.

Не сдержав разочарованный вздох, Далия продолжила попытки. Одной рукой она схватилась за полку, а второй потянулась к книге. Теперь её было не видно, но девочка чувствовала как пальцы прикасаются к бархатной обложке. Гениальная идея вдруг пришла Далие на ум: по-прежнему опираясь на полку, эльфийка вытянулась в струнку и встала на цыпочки.

На краткий миг девочке удалось ладошкой коснуться книги. Почти получилось за неё схватиться, но уже не из любопытства, а в судорожной попытке восстановить равновесие. Ненадёжная опора уходила из-под ног. Вспотевшие руки не могли ни за что ухватиться.

Далия не успела осознать падение пока лбом не приложилась об одну из полок. Она могла бы пересчитать головой их все, если бы не вжала её в плечи и закрыла лицо руками.

Падение прекратилось так же неожиданно, как и началось. Колени девочки теперь опирались о сиденье столь устойчивого стула, живот лёг на полуразваленную стопку книг. Острая боль пронзала голову. От неё Далие захотелось спрятаться, свернуться в комочек, но шаткое подвешенное положение заставляло двигаться.

Теперь не оставалось никакой надежды достать проклятую книгу. Не сегодня. Не в таком состоянии. Нужно было навести порядок до возвращения бабушки. Та ни разу не замечала проказ своей внучки и всё равно не отпускала от себя ни на шаг. Что она предпримет если поймёт, что Далию и дома одну нельзя оставлять? Девочке не хотелось об этом и думать.

В поисках новой опоры Далия вытянула руки вперёд и схватилась за холодную деревянную полку. Слегка подалась вперёд, переставляя ноги на пол. Когда эльфийка наконец открыла глаза, прямо с полки на неё сурово смотрела Андрасте. Взгляд пророчицы не выражал никакой жалости, он осуждал за интерес к драконам.

Молчаливое порицание не продлилось долго. Алая капля упала на лицо Андрасте, сорвавшись со лба Далии.

— Нет! Нет, нет, нет, — вскрикнула девочка, пытаясь пальцами вытереть обложку от крови. Ничего не получалось, кровь быстро смешивалась с краской и впитывалась в поры кожи. Как бы сильно Далия не тёрла, она лишь размазывала пятно, делая его ещё больше.

Эльфийка прекратила попытки, ощутив как новые горячие капли стекают по лицу вниз. От досады хотелось заплакать, но кровь залила глаза быстрее, чем к ним подступили слёзы.

«Нельзя паниковать, нужно всё исправить, — решила девочка, — Кровь можно вытереть, про книжку — соврать, что испачкала краской. Главное сейчас вылечить рану».

Стараясь ни к чему не прикасаться, Далия вслепую поплелась к двери в спальню сэра Артемиса. Она была совсем рядом, справа от входа в кабинет, красивая дверца, покрытая зеркальной мозаикой. В маленьких кусочках Далия смогла рассмотреть горизонтальную царапину на лбу. Она обильно кровоточила, но не казалась смертельной. Не смертельнее пореза на груди, который Далия получила, когда ей удалось сбежать из-под бдительного надзора бабушки. С ним она справилась, просто пожелав этого. Также сделает и сейчас. Осталось только вспомнить как.

_Просто пожелай себе не болеть и всё пройдёт._

— Не болей —

Ничего не случилось.

_Нет, ты должна верить в это, хотеть этого, знать, что сработает!_

— Не болей! —

Снова ничего.

_Представь, что свет заполняет тебя изнутри, разливается по телу._

Прикрыв глаза, Далия попробовала. Её тут же с головой накрыло волной тепла. Щекочущий поток разливался по конечностям. Исчезла боль и головокружение, стало легче дышать.

_Прикажи свету вылечить тебя._

— Вылечи меня! —

Лёгкое покалывание на лбу заставило девочку открыть глаза. Зеркальная мозаика исчезла. В дверях стояла, чуть дыша, красная леди. Она не сводила остекленевшего взгляда со лба девочки.

— Миледи, я вас потревожила, простите, — пролепетала девочка. За мгновение улетучилось приятное тепло. Стало так холодно, будто Далию вытолкнули из горячей ванны на холодную улицу. Кожа тотчас покрылась мурашками.

Взгляд красной леди наконец оторвался ото лба. Женщина шагнула девочке навстречу и, взявшись за подбородок, легонько притянула её к себе.

— Болит? — тихо спросила леди, скурпулёзно рассматривая лицо девочки.

— Нет, всё прошло, миледи..

— Всё равно нужно промыть рану.

Саму рану леди найти не могла. Её взгляд метался, то задерживаясь на слипшихся от крови ресницах девочки, то блуждая по лбу.

Далия стояла чуть дыша. Она могла только гадать много ли видела красная леди. Заметила ли она, как заживала царапинка? Сейчас о ней напоминала лишь полоска присохшей крови, под которой неприятно стягивалась кожа. И что, если всё-таки заметила? Как Далие всё объяснить малознакомой женщине, если она и бабушке рассказать побоялась?

Взяв девочку за руку, красная леди привела её на кухню. Просторная комната сияла чистотой в тусклом дневном свете. Маленькие распахнутые окна выходили на стену соседнего дома, отчего на кухне царил полумрак. На большом круглом столе одиноко стояла тарелка с печеньями. От их вида у Далии заурчало в животе. Ёжась от холода, девочка взобралась на табурет.

Леди закрыла окна и несколько раз обошла кухню по кругу, что-то ища. С каждым шагом её скорость увеличивалась, и вот она уже судорожно кружила по кухне, заглядывая на каждую полку. При этом она упорно избегала смотреть на Далию, тихонько трясущуюся на табурете. Наконец, словно о чём-то вспомнив, леди вышла и вернулась спустя несколько минут, неся губку и тазик с водой.

Осторожным движением леди провела влажной губкой по лбу девочки. Та чуть вздрогнула, но не от боли, а от ледяных капель, стёкших ей за шиворот.

— Что? Больно? — тотчас спросила леди. Далия покачала головой.

Уже не так бережно женщина очистила лицо девочки от крови. Далия постоянно отклонялась назад из-за сильных порывистых движений губкой, но леди упорно возвращала её в прежнее положение. Вскоре всё лицо, а затем и руки девочки были вымыты начисто. Никаких ран не нашлось. Даже ссадины на рёбрах ладоней, фантомную боль от которых Далия ещё ощущала, исчезли, не оставив и следа.

Леди отложила губку. С тяжёлым вздохом она села на другую табуретку, приблизившись почти вплотную к девочке.

— Откуда кровь, Далия? — серьёзно спросила леди. Её ледяные голубые глаза мёртвой хваткой впились в лицо девочки, не собираясь упускать из виду ни единого движения мускула. Глупо было бы лгать, но попытка не пытка.

— Это краска, миледи. Я баловалась с красками, измазала себе лицо, — на ходу придумала Далия.

— Красками Артемиса? — левая бровь леди поползла вверх. — И зачем же ты это сделала?

— Я… Я хотела стать похожей на долийку, у них такие рисунки есть на лице, — эльфийка продолжала сочинять, не переставая удивляться своей находчивости.

Выражение интереса на лице леди сменилось озадаченностью. Подавшись вперёд, женщина схватила Далию за руку.

— Откуда ты знаешь как они выглядят? Где ты их видела?

— В эльфинаже, миледи, — смущённо ответила Далия. — Они приходили туда несколько лет назад. Все тогда только об этом и говорили, и я побежала посмотреть. Хотя бабушка меня и не пускала…

— И как, ты посмотрела? — леди отпустила руку.

_Уведи её от этого разговора. Смени тему._

— Да, я их видела, такие красивые. И грустные. Они просто расспрашивали всех, а меня не заметили. Как вы думаете, зачем они приходили?

— Наверное искали сказочниц себе в клан. Жаль что самая талантливая лгунья тогда так и не решилась подать голос. Зато сейчас врёт и не краснеет.

— Простите, миледи, — потупив взор, стыдливо пискнула Далия.

— Ты ведь не думала, что я не смогу отличить кровь от краски? Надеюсь, что нет. Итак, откуда кровь?

Эльфийка пожала плечами.

— Не хочешь говорить? Ну ладно. Тогда расскажу о своих догадках. Ты, маленькая живодёрка, мучила животных пока думала, что никого нет дома?

Далия попыталась возразить, но леди приложила палец к губам девочки и продолжила.

— Положила на стул кого-то маленького и беззащитного, придавила сверху книгами, чтобы не убежал. Расплющила бедное существо, ударив сверху, а его кровью забрызгало тебе лицо. Так?

От представленной сцены девочку замутило. Тошнота подступила так близко к горлу, что эльфийка не рискнула отвечать и просто очень активно закачала головой.

— Нет значит. Мне сходить самой посмотреть?

Не дожидаясь ответа, леди направилась к кабинету. Далия тоже не осталась на месте. Прикрыв рот руками, девочка добежала до ведра, в которое бабушка скидывала овощные очистки, и только там позволила себе расстаться со вчерашним ужином.

От волнения живот сводило судорогой, от страха тряслись руки, от озноба стучали зубы. И ведь не холодно совсем. Наоборот, с каждой секундой становилось всё жарче, злосчастный лоб уже покрылся испариной.

_После этого иногда бывает плохо._

— После этого? Лучше бы не было никакого ЭТОГО —

_Тогда бы мы умерли._

Дрожа всем телом, Далия вернулась к табурету. Чтобы избавиться от неприятного ощущения во рту, девочка хлебнула воды из тазика, и хотя та уже приобрела железистый вкус крови, прохладная влага немного успокоила раздражение в горле.

_Ничего ей не говори. Она ничего не докажет сэру Артемису, сама же всё смыла. Нужно просто подождать, пока он не вернётся и..._

— Разве не лучше узнать что это? —

_Мы знаем что это — чудо. Но они не поверят, только навредят. Не смей говорить!_

Далия кивнула самой себе. Она уже приняла решение.

Когда красная леди вернулась, она выглядела потрясённой. Разумеется, она ведь ничего там не нашла. Теперь её облик изменился: глаза сияли ярким голубым светом, бледные губы плотно сжаты. Леди буравила Далию взглядом, медленно приближаясь. В полах её алого платья, блеснул кинжал.

_Видишь?_

— Далия, — женщина заметила взгляд девочки, упавший на кинжал, — не бойся. Я не хочу причинить тебе вред. Но ты должна мне обо всём рассказать, хорошо?

Эльфийка кивнула. Как бы ей не хотелось быть храброй хотя бы в собственных глазах, она не на шутку испугалась. Но этот секрет так долго грыз её изнутри, забираясь во сны, а она всё продолжала верить, что это пустяк, не достойный внимания. Не хотела беспокоить бабушку, не знала как сказать сэру Артемису. Он же сразу решит что это магия. Чем бы это не было, оно пугало леди. Оно же тревожило девочку.

— Пора заканчивать с секретами **—**

Далия медленно подняла перед собой вытянутую руку.

— Разрежьте. Где хотите, только не глубоко.

Во взгляде леди появилось неподдельное отвращение.

— Нет!

— Я не знаю как объяснить по-другому. Просто разрежьте и я покажу, — на глазах девочки выступили слёзы, — я уже делала так и ничего не случилось. Пожалуйста!

Женщина оставалась непреклонна, лишь крепче сжимая кинжал. В ней закипала злость. Это было ясно девочке не только по раздувающимся ноздрям, суровому взгляду и поджатым губам, но и по странной ряби в воздухе вокруг леди. Её глаза продолжали сиять неестественным голубым светом, а от тела исходили волны жара, от которых поднимались мелкие волоски на коже девочки. Такое знакомое ощущение, сперва неузнаваемое от того что приходит извне.

— Если и она тоже способна на такое, значит сможет и почувствовать —

_Не смей!_

На сей раз даже не пришлось представлять свет, разливающийся по телу, одного усилия воли хватило, чтобы внутри открылось нечто, пропускающее этот поток.

Тепло только начало растекаться по конечностям, когда прикосновение холодного клинка к горлу перехватило дыхание. Исходящая от кинжала сила тоже стремилась распространиться по телу, но ощущалась совсем иначе. Не тепло, а обжигающий холод парализовал каждый мускул, которого касался, распространяясь от сжатого судорогой горла.

Девочка ни на дюйм не могла отстраниться от кинжала, когда сила леди, соприкоснувшись со светом Далии, начала его разрушать. Всё тело пронзила нестерпимая боль, особенно сильная в области ключиц. Своя собственная и чужая силы уничтожали друг друга, заставляя девочку гореть изнутри. От боли померкло в глазах, бешеный стук сердца оглушал. Падение стало последним, что Далия почувствовала перед тем как окунуться во тьму. 


End file.
